


Heartbeat

by sugarlevels



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Family, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Heavy Angst, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarlevels/pseuds/sugarlevels
Summary: The Shiroyasha and the Leader of the Kiheitai finally revive their former teacher, but at a great cost...





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the fully written version of my theory as to what's going to happen in the manga. I personally think that because Takasugi's dying, Shoyo will give his heart to Takasugi after being revived. And this is how I interpreted it in my head, or at least, to the best of my capabilities.
> 
> I had this theory in mind ever since Lesson 680 and started to write it, but never had time to finish it until now-- especially since the current arc is supposedly going to end in five chapters, I had to get this out before Sorachi does something.
> 
> And yes, I know Zura has recently joined the "save sensei gang" with Gin and Sugi. But since I was already halfway through writing this, and hell can I even write Zura after struggling so much with Shoyo, I decided to keep him out. I'm sorry my boi, forgive me orz.
> 
> So if my theory ends up being correct, i'm a fucking wizard and damn u Sorachi why u do this.

   The slow beat of the male's heart was like a large burden being lifted from the two samurai's shoulders.

Gintoki gave a long, heavy sigh of relief at the even thumping of Shoyo's heart-- distributing life into the immortal's vessel. His crimson gaze shifted to his comrade, who seemed to feel the same way for his shoulders had slumped from their previous tense position, and his singular emerald eye shone with a light that the silver clad hadn't seen since their days as disciples.

The shorter male noticed his staring, and switched his own eye to focus on the silver haired male. A tired smile stretched itself across the purple clad's lips, and Gintoki realized that the dark baggage emerging from under his comrade's eye had become more prominent.

" _Takasugi-_ "

However, before more words could leave Gintoki's mouth, a soft rustle of clothing made the two samurai turn their attentions to the child in front of them. The gash that revealed Shoyo's priceless vital began to sew together, mending back the flesh and skin anew.

Almost as if nothing had happened-- like the journey to return their teacher's heart was all just a simple dream in their distraught minds.

The child's hand twitched, a tight line forming upon his lips before his pale green orbs burst open in surprise as he gasped for air. A hand immediately went to his chest, feeling his heart thump against the soft palm of his hand.

He was alive.

His heart was returned.

Shoyo paused in slight shock, his eyes travelling to Gintoki-- who in turn smiled warmly at the child. His breath hitched in his throat, realization coursing through his veins.

He was alive for a reason; Gintoki had protected his immortal organ.

The silver haired samurai didn't destroy the heart, he protected it through and through up until this very moment where it could be reunited with its owner.

His green eyes darkened in just the slightest-- _why?_ Why did Gintoki risk his life to protect his organ, when he very well had the power to destroy it once and for all? To finally end this nonstop game of bloodshed?

"Gintoki, you..." Shoyo murmured quietly, a tinge of surprise laced in his voice.

"Yeah..." The silver clad male hummed in response.

"And Shinsuke..."

Takasugi heaved a small sigh. "I was forced to drag along _this guy_." The purple haired mused, gesturing with his head to his friend who stood beside him.

" _Oi!_ You were the one who tried to take the heart away from me in the first place! If anything, _I_ dragged you here, you _midget!_ "

"The hell did you just say?"

"Utsuro... _we_ , cannot be left in this world, Gintoki. Do you still wish to _burden_ yourself with me?" Shoyo asked, breaking the dispute between the two disciples.

The silver samurai blinked, letting his thoughts process before he spoke. "You were a pain in the ass to protect, y'know? I almost drowned 'cause of Chibisuke flinging me around like some toy while almost getting butchered to pieces by those Naraku freaks. But i'm returnin' the favour here, Shoyo. For the times you ended up savin' _me_ , I wanted to feel what it's like to save _you_."

The former teacher's mouth opened in surprise and awe by the male's words, before a gentle smile plastered itself onto his lips. "Was it worth it, then? To see such a _charming_ child as myself?" He hummed in amusement.

" _Hell no_. I didn't sign up for this crap." Gintoki grunted, his nose scrunching in mock disgust.

However, even through the teasing tone laced in his voice, Shoyo could still see the fatigue swirling beneath the silver clad's bored crimson gaze-- the same going with his one-eyed comrade. After all, they were drenched in the blood of both their enemies and themselves, their hands still clenching onto their sharpened blades.

But even through the fatigue, the two samurai were finally reunited with their beloved mentor.

They finally had him back. 

After years of agony and grief, the scarlet that tainted their palms, the constant nightmares of that decapitated head-- they finally saved the man named Yoshida Shoyo.

"I'm proud of you two; you've both grown into fine samurai." Shoyo hummed. He decided it would be best to speak with Gintoki about the matter later, when the clad in silver would be in a much better state than he was now.

"Tch, not _him_ \--" Gintoki gestured his head to the former terrorist, "-- should've disciplined him more, look at how he turned out." He huffed in disappointment, shaking his head.

"At least i'm not broke and have a stupid perm."

" _Oi!_ How many times have I said it in the series; I was born with this hair, you _asshole!_ "

"Who're you calling _asshole_ , _dipshit?_ " Takasugi scowled, turning to face Gintoki.

"I'm stating the facts; i'm calling an _asshole_ an _asshole_." The perm headed samurai narrowed his eyes in frustration, his teeth gritting together. "There's a reason why you always place 4th in the popularity polls-- people just don't like short, emo guys."

" _Oh?_ At least I don't sit around on a couch all day doing nothing. You place 1st just because you're the protagonist."

"You only rank high because of _Koya-san_ ; admit it-"

The former teacher leaped up into the air, planting two fists against the samurai's heads-- making them yelp and jump back in both pain and surprise.

"Even as a child do I still have to stop your constant arguments. You two haven't changed at all from the mischievous students you were." Shoyo smiled, dropping his hands as the two disciples held their pounding heads in agony.

"Is that the way to thank your students for _saving you!?_ " Gintoki retorted, pouting.

Realization struck Shoyo like a bullet, and his pale green eyes switched between the silver and purple haired males.

They risked their lives to protect his heart, went against what he wanted-- but Shoyo couldn't muster up any sort of hatred or anger towards the two samurai. After all, it was because of him that both Gintoki and Takasugi suffered far too much pain for any normal human being to withstand. Each and every day did they walk with the weight of a thousand corpses on their backs, but they still carried on with their lives whilst upholding the faint memories of their time in Shoka Sonjuku.

One disciple chose to protect what Shoyo had left behind, and the other sought to destroy it.

Two completely different goals, yet they still managed to push their everlasting rivalry away for the sake of reviving their once fallen teacher.

Now, they could finally rest easy, and live their lives peacefully without any more burdens.

Shoyo opened his mouth, about to spout heartfelt words directed towards his two students until a ragged fit of coughing interrupted the former teacher.

Gintoki's eyes darted to his friend, who was now hunched over with a hand over his mouth-- uncontrollable coughs escaping his tainted lips. His body wavered in weakness, threatening to collapse, before he quickly planted his blade into the ground to steady himself.

"Takasugi!" Dropping his wooden bokuto to the ground, Gintoki rushed over and wrapped an arm around Takasugi's shoulders, assisting the shorter male in staying on his feet. "Oi, what's wrong-"

The silver clad cut his sentence off in shock when Takasugi retracted his hand, deep crimson staining his whole palm.

"So... it's finally time..." The former terrorist chuckled weakly, smirking.

Gintoki's heart dropped, his eyes glued onto his dying friend. Time was running out, death's door was approaching, he needed a way to save him before-

" _Gintoki_."

The samurai's orbs darted to Shoyo, who in turn had his eyes glued onto Takasugi. His expression was warm and thoughtful, before the pale green gaze turned to his very own crimson ones. " _I have an idea_."

Before the silver haired could reply, the child walked over to the male's scarlet soaked blade. Picking the wooden weapon up, he gave a light hum in amusement. "From the field trip to Lake Toya? It's surprising you kept it for this long, Gintoki."

The said silver clad looked around nervously-- he didn't want to admit to Shoyo that the original sword broke and he bought the replacement from a TV infomercial.

However, what surprised the perm headed male was when Shoyo used the bokuto to stab right through his flesh-- right over where Gintoki had previously placed the child's immortal heart.

His eyes widened when his former mentor quickly threw the blade aside, digging through the layers of flesh and skin until his hand gripped onto his beating heart-- the heart that the two samurai had risked their lives to protect up until now.

Shoyo's eyes met Gintoki's. " _Give this to Shinsuke_."

The samurai froze in shock, his grip on his friend tightening. " _Wh-_ "

"Gintoki, _please_." The child's pale green gaze softened, a warm smile upon his lips-- just like he always had. "I know I... _we_ , can't be here. Utsuro may come back at any moment, and not again will I witness him shed the blood of my students. Protect your friend in my stead, and give this heart to Shinsuke."

"I'm not taking it..." Takasugi breathed, and the silver samurai's attention quickly darted to his comrade. The one-eyed male slowly descended to his knees with Gintoki following his actions, easing their way down onto the cracked pavement where the former terrorist could focus his energy on staying alive rather than standing upright. "I... won't let sensei die _again_... not for _my sake_..."

The said immortal child walked up to the two disciples, crouching beside Takasugi's laying form. "Shinsuke, both Utsuro and I have lived for as many years as we can count. I cannot let another war happen because of him, I won't let him cause any more _pain_. You need this heart far more than I do." Shoyo's eyes softed. " _You half-growns are far too young to be dying_."

" _Shut up...!_ I won't take it!" The purple clad hissed in reply, his emerald orb quickly darting to his silver haired companion. "Gintoki, don't you _dare...!_ "

"Shoyo, _I_..." Gintoki's eyes were focused on the gravel beneath his feet, his gaze desperately searching for an unknown answer.

"I'm glad I got to see you both in the end, even if it was just for a moment-"

"That's the _point!_ " The silver samurai shouted, startling both the immortal and his dying friend. "You have to leave right when we finally _saved_ you..." Mustering a small smile, Gintoki's pain-ridden crimson orbs turned to his former teacher. " _You sure are an asshole, Shoyo_."

Gritting his teeth together, Takasugi gripped onto Gintoki's collar-- pulling the silver clad towards him. "He doesn't have to leave if you don't give me the heart! Don't you _dare_ do it, Gintoki!" He growled, a flicker of desperation flashing beneath the menacing exterior of his singular green eye. "You want sensei to be here as much as I do!"

"Takasugi, do you think Shoyo could keep on living, knowing that he had a chance to save you but didn't? In the end, he's just like us." Gintoki murmured, taking a hold of Takasugi's wrist to push his hand away. "Neither of us want you to die, and i'm sure the same goes for you too. Don't you want to go back to _them?_ They're waitin' for their _leader_ , y'know." The silver clad smiled, making his friend's emerald orb widen in shock.

Turning his head, Gintoki locked gazes with Shoyo. "So? We just replace Takasugi's heart with yours?"

The immortal child nodded. "It's infused with Altana, so it should be able to regenerate and fuse with Shinsuke's organs almost immediately." His pale green gaze turned to the former terrorist, his eyes softening. "Letting yourself be harmed once again for the sake of _coming back_... I see that this is the samurai you chose to be." He chuckled, amused.

" _Coming back...?_ " Takasugi's eye narrowed in confusion, before he blinked and a nostalgic image formed in his head.

He was back in Shoka Sonjuku, laying on the wooden floorboards of the training hall with a _shinai_ in hand. His gaze traveled to Shoyo, who stood before him as an adult, and Gintoki by his side-- tapping his very own training sword against his shoulder in boredom.

"Shoyo, can't you spar against him? I'm tired..." The young silver haired groaned.

"He'll one day be on even terms with you, Gintoki. Give him thirty more tries."

"Do you really not believe in him _that_ much?"

Takasugi blinked once more, and he was back in reality. His lips leaked a scarlet red as the young immortal child spoke with his silver clad friend, but the conversation was muffled due to him being in the arms of death. 

However, he mustered up the last of his remaining energy to smile at his mentor-- something he couldn't do during the war unlike Gintoki. " _Sensei... thank you..._ " He breathed, his deep voice hovering above a whisper.

Shoyo flashed a warm smile towards the samurai. " _Rest, Shinsuke._ " He murmured in reply, staring at the purple clad's form for just a moment longer, before switching to Gintoki. "We have to hurry while he's still breathing." The young child instructed, turning to fully face the silver haired male. " _Take it, Gintoki._ "

Just like in the war, the silver clad didn't hesitate to grasp at his teacher's heart-- his hand shakily enveloping the precious organ. His crimson orbs narrowed in pain and sorrow, knowing that these were _truly_ his last moments with the immortal being, before a small hand placed itself onto his wrist-- drawing him out of his inner turmoil.

His eyes locked with Shoyo's, who smiled at him in return. " _Thank you, Gintoki-- for upholding that promise until the end._ "

Gintoki's mouth hung open in shock, feeling his eyes water with unspilt tears from all those pain filled nights. He mustered a smile towards his mentor, his hand tightening on the priceless vital. 

_"Yeah... Thanks, Shoyo."_


End file.
